Aura Song
by Nine-TailedSandwichMaster
Summary: Naruto has had enough of the village treating him like scum and so he has welcomed the darkness and struck a deal made in hell. Can this new Naruto stand up to the village that scorns him? Can he raise against his team that would have him dead? And can he find the elusive peace hes been serching for? Find out In the comming chapters of Aura Song. NarutoXTayuya UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Aura Song

By Cody Cotterman

Chapter 1

Sunlight sent its golden rays across the rooftops of Konohagakure. Sitting silently on top of the head of his favorite Hokage sat a lone boy with deep cerulean eyes filled with lonely sadness and a mop of spiky blond hair. He looked up at the sky and whispered softly to the sky, "why?"

One simple word and that one word carried seven years of pain and torment, loneliness and neglect. This was Uzumaki Naruto; container of the Kyuubi no Yoko, or as every other citizen of Konoha like to refer to the generally happy blonde, Demon Brat.

They knew and basked in the abuse they doled out to the child. After all, he had brought death to the hero of their village.

The Yondaime Hokage; Namikaze Minato had traded his life to seal the great demon who had come to destroy them into the soul of a newborn child, and that child had become the Jinchuriki of the nine-tailed-fox, of the Kyuubi no Yoko.

Those who lived through the demons onslaught knew of who this child was and they hated and shunned it.

He had lived on his own in a down and out apartment since he was kicked from the orphanage on his fifth birthday. It was that day he would never forget. Naruto had run for hours on end trying to evade the crowd of drunken, rowdy citizens who had the brilliant idea to "finish what the 4th Hokage had started" namely trying to kill the poor boy.

That had been about the constant in Narutos life. Daily he was mistreated in the most horrific sense possible. It was a bloody miracle he had survived so long. Each day piled more and more misery on his small shoulders and that is what had brought him to the now. These past years are why he now sat on top of the head of the Yellow Flash, as the Yondaime Hokage was known.

The boy took a deep breath and stood, the constant hurt and pain in his deep blue eyes was suddenly replaced by fire and malice. "if I cant make them like me," his whisper was hoarse and dripping with Hate, "then they will fear me."

Suddenly his head exploded with a violent pain and a dark voice echoed in his ears. "That's just what I was waiting to hear little human." The pain in his head doubled and his vision faded to darkness

Naruto sat up and at once knew something was wrong. It was the middle of a very dry summer so there was no reason he should feel cool damp air on his skin. It was also evening yet there was no light. He placed his hand on the ground to steady himself as he got up but was shocked when his hand plunged into a cold puddle on the ground.

He opened his eyes and took in his current surroundings, "Where am I?" he whispered to himself as he got up and observed the dank sewer he was in. He could just make out the pipes that intersected at odd angles and the black sludgy water he now waded through as he took step after step towards god knows where.

After wondering around for what felt like hours he eventually came upon a grate bared door with a swirling blackness his young eyes could not pierce and it was from this blackness that a grating dark chuckle emanated from. It was a sound that drove fear into his heart and seemed to suck away what little joy remained in the child.

"**Step forth young Kit**" It was that voice again. Not knowing what else to do he obeyed the bodiless voice only to jump back in near panic as a giant paw reached through the cage and crashed down with a resounding splash that sent the murky water in all direction and soaked Naruto from head to toe. The creeping voice once again washed over the dark sewer. "**You want power boy? You want to make all those villagers who tormented you to pay the price for what they have done? I can give you this power.**"

Shaking from his near death experience Naruto nodded his head. Despite the fear in his eyes and soul He looked upon the grand Fox head that now came close enough to view through the dark mist. "Yes," he began only to be cut off by the Kyuubi's overwhelming voice. "**SILENCE**" It yelled and Naruto immediately shut his mouth.

"My aid doses come at a price." It continued, "What's that?" The young blonde asked. "**Simply put, when you die, your soul belongs too me."** The shock that adorned Naruto's face caused the Kyuubi to laugh. Naruto lowered his head after a minuet so that his bangs overshadowed his eyes. The answer he gave was too soft and low for even the Kitsune's eyes too pick up.

"**What was that?"** he asked bringing his face closer to the bars that held him. "I said," His voice was heavy as he spoke. "That I accept." The malicious grin Kyuubi had was enough to scare a one of Danzo's Root Ninja. **"The deal is sealed with your blood, step forward." ** Naruto did as he was told and came within reach of that massive claw that had almost crushed him. With a speed he could not follow the great kitsune demon impaled the lad through his heart with a single claw. The pain was great and soon Naruto knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

Aura Song

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto, Own I do not!

In only a few weeks even the blindest person in the whole village could notice the changes the blond container went through. Gone was the happy go lucky Naruto. He was now renamed Doku by the kitsune and now took on a rather dour appearance. The most notable changes other then his name where his choice of clothes. Most would be glad of the sudden shift from his rather loud orange jump suit. He now wore a shirt of light chain mail under a shirt the color of rusted blood. He also had on a pair of standard ninja pants and shoes. Over all of this he always kept a black cloak and hood that shielded most of his appearance from the people.

Rarely was he seen in the streets of Konoha save for when he needed food or other everyday items. Mostly he kept to his home, pouring over numerous scrolls outlining everything from strategies to defensive and offensive jutsu and even the odd medical scroll that adorned the piles strewn haphazardly across the floor. But even more then his own home Doku was to be found deep in the forests that grew along the top of the Hokage Mountain.

But today was not like the past week. Today he had been instructed by Kurama (the fox had told him he was named Kurama) to choose for himself a weapon and so the day now found him wondering the streets looking for an establishment to fill his need, and he found one. The broad banner overlooking the shops entrance read, in bold red.

Ito's Iron and Steel

Weapons Shop

Doku gazed at the sign from under his hood and slowly began to make his way over and through the doors. Inside was well lit with the light glinting off the many polished swords, spears and countless other instruments of death. "Welcome to Ito's Iron and Steel Weapons shop!" A cheery voice called from the counter. Doku turned his head and peered out from under his hood to see a young girl seated behind the check out desk. She had her mousy brown hair pulled up into two buns on either side of her head and was dressed in an obviously Chinese fashion. "My name is Tenten, I don't believe I have seen you around before stranger, what can I help you with?" Naruto kept his silence for a moment before her replied.

"Just looking." With that he walked through the many aisles observing the goods as he passed. After an hour he finally came to an interesting piece of hardware. It looked like a steel glove but it had four blades that extended from the knuckles. Each of the black blades was serrated and at least a foot long. Doku slipped his hand into one and immediately felt that he had found a long lost piece of himself.

He took the items to the store front and placed them on the counter. Tenten took the weapons and placed them into a pair of holsters she had behind the counter then placed them in a box. "Not many ninja use these around here, why this choice?" she asked. "Because…" Doku was cut short by the sound of a crashing door. "TENTEN! GET UP STAIRS NOW!"

Tenten was taken aback by her father's anger and immediately run up to her room. After she had retreated the older man turned his seething gaze on Doku. "We don't sell to your kind here! Now get out!" the anger in his whisper caused Doku to narrow his eyes. "My money is as good as anyone else's old man." The young blonde replied, his voice cool. "I SAID GET….HMMMPH!" in an instant he was pinned against the far wall by a glowing orange and red arms that extended from Doku's outstretched hand. "I said," he slightly closed his hand and the result was the chakra constricting tighter around the store owner. "I was buying these."

Several minuets passed before Naruto set foot out onto the street again with a white box under his arm. Jumping high into the air he began to run along the rooftops towards the Hokage monument at a speed all the current genin couldn't manage. He silently thanked Kurama for the gifts of that contract.

Most of his new abilities where passive ones such as boosted strength and speed as well as sharper senses but the one he really loved was the ability to channel Kurama's chakra through his body to create what he called Chakra Arms. As the name suggests he could now extend his reach up to twelve feet but the real fun was how he used them. Sure, they could be arms but after hours of experimentation he found he could control the shape and density of these "arms" as well as propel small balls of Chakra from his palms, he liked to call that one Kitsune Cannon.

*Time Skip – 3 Hours*

The sun had begun to dip below the horizon as Doku lay panting on the grass off a ruined training field. A fine layer of sweat covered his shirtless body and his breath came short and fast. Todays training had been grueling as he continued to perfect both the Chakra Arms and the Kitsune Cannon. As of right now the six year old only had those two jutsu and he trained himself into the ground to perfect them. There was a saying that Kurama had mentioned that he had taken too heart. He could still hear those words echo through his memory.

*Flash Back*

During the day he trained his body but it was at night that the real work began. When he fell asleep he was automatically taken to his mindscape where the great fox gave him lectures on a great many things. He remembered sitting there in that dank water as Kurama spoke. The topic was on the strength of a ninja. They had talked for hours till Doku had inquired of the Fox. "When will you teach me new jutsu?" the Kitsune had laughed at that. "**Why do you need more jutsu? You already have two."** Doku had jumped up and declared that he need more in order to get stronger.

After a moment Kurama had shaken his great head at the boy. "**A ninja's strength isn't measured by the amount of abilities; it is measured by the quality. Some one who has a hundred jutsu can be easily bested by a ninja who knows only ten. The difference is in the quality of the attack but that's not to say other factors are not necessary. One must also take into account two other factors, and they are Strategy and Will. With out those other two ideas then no matter how strong or potent a ninja's ability, they will never win." **The rest of the night was spent with Kurama reliving events he had seen and Doku had soaked them up like a dry sponge that was tossed into a lake.

*Flashback end*

*Time Skip – 3 years*

The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon as Doku stood on the head of the Fourth observing the still mostly sleeping Konoha. Every now and then a ninja could be seen hopping from roof to roof. They seemed like fleas to him, little black specks hopping around like that.

He turned to the forest and started walking into the trees that lined the Hokage Mountain. He wanted to get in a few hours of training before he headed to his first day in the ninja academy. He didn't know what to expect. Probably a bunch of kids who didn't actually know a thing about being a ninja, most likely they would look at as a game to be played. They would sit through the lessons imagining themselves as top of the line heros doing a great many things that would be labeled as legendary.

He knew that they didn't know what being a ninja all was about. They didn't know the true horrors they would be privy too. They did not yet realize the hours of truly excruciating training they would have to go through. They thought that power and prestige would simply be handed too them, but he knew different. Doku had seen those horrors thanks to the fox who had given Doku the memories of them. He had experienced the hardships of driving himself into the ground.

He hoped he was wrong. He hoped that their parents had at least been fit enough to tell them the truth of the job they where pursuing.


	3. Chapter 3

Aura Song

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto, own I do not!

**A/N: I would like to thank those of you who have reviewed my work. Its people like you that make me want to continue my literary exploits. **

Like any other classroom on the first day the buzz of chatter produced by the children present was quite audible. They scurried around from group to group making friends and enemies in as little time as they had before their sensei would arrive. The noise died quickly as the door slid open and a boy covered in a black cloak and hood entered and gazed around. His dark purple eyes slid around and anyone they touch seemed to feel as if all the cheer had been drained from their person.

Doku lowered his head so that no one could see his face and without a word made his way to the back of the room where he sat in the farthest corner and it seemed as if he had turned to stone for lack of movement. The chatter of his fellow student s picked up once more but this time it was the subdued whisper one would use when they where speaking of someone close by. "Hey Ino, who is that?" one pink haired girl asked to her blond headed friend.

"I don't know Sakura, I don't think I have ever seen him around and you know me, I always have an ear in the gossip circle." And it was true Yamanaka Ino never missed even a little of the villages juicy news, just like her mother. Before the conversation could continue too far they where interrupted by the arrival of their sensei. He was a medium height man with his brown hair pulled up into a spiky ponytail and a scar that ran across the bridge of his nose. "Okay class," he called out gaining the attention of the semi-unruly populace. "My name Umino Iruka and I will be you sensei for the next four years. I am very pleased to meet you all, now for roll call." He pulled out what must have been a roster of sorts because he began listing off names. When their name was called they stood then sat once more. "Haruno Sakura!" the pinkette stood and sat. "Hyuuga Hinata" once again a shy looking girl stood then sat. "Uchiha Sasuke," A boy in a high collared blue shirt and off white shorts and a hair do that might attract a duck in heat stood and sat.

The last name he called was one Uzumaki Naruto. No one stood to show they where there. "Is Naruto not here?" Iruka asked looking around. A flat voice filled the air that set Iruka on his toes. "My name is no longer Uzumaki Naruto," The hooded figure stood and lifted his hood so he could lock eyes with his teacher. If Iruka was unnerved by the voice, the sight of the boy's eyes was enough to make him begin to reach for a kunai. He stopped himself though, "You don't like your name?" Iruka asked of the dark presence in his classroom.

"I have a new one, I am now known as Doku." Doku lowered his head once more and retook his seat but continued with starring down his sensei. "Venom?" Why would someone take a name like that? It sounded like the name of a bad guy in someone's story. None the less though he placed a mark by the name on his roster and wrote "Doku" next to it. He shrugged of his unease and placed the paper on his desk. "Okay," he began. First class of the day will be Taijutsu practice. I want to see what you already know so it will make it that much easier to help you improve. Please follow me out to the field."

Iruka opened the door and led the way to a green field that had one or two trees scattered around. In the center of the field someone had drawn a circle with two beginning lines for the combatants to stand one. Once there he had his student gather in a circle around the ring and explained that the bouts would be hand to hand only and that anyone who used anything else would automatically lose and would lose point for the day.

Once everyone had agreed to the rule he began bringing pairs of fighters into the ring. As the fights went on Iruka would scribble notes on what he could see needed improvement or where they excelled. After everyone had gone the last two students where called to the starting lines. "Doku and Sasuke, please take your places." Most of the girls in the class let up great cheers to support there "True Love" all of which where promptly ignored by the soul survivor of the great Massacre.

They took their places at either end of the circle, Doku stood there and didn't even bother dropping into a stance when Sasuke did. "Okay, you both know the rules, Taijutsu only, got it?" Iruka asked earning a flat "yes" from Sasuke and nothing more then a nod from Doku. "Right, then HAJIME!" on that word Sasuke launched him self at the cloaked Doku and unleashed a mighty right hook that was stopped point blank by Doku who had brought his arm up to block. The second that Sasuke felt his fist connect with Doku's guard all the wind was knocked out of him when Dokus fist slammed into his sternum.

Sasuke flipped backwards trying to take the sting out of the punch by moving back with the blow but still found himself on his knee grasping at the area that had taken the shot. Launching himself once more at Doku he was ready for the instant retaliation of his opponent and a vicious exchange of blows took place with both Doku and Sasuke deflecting, ducking, punching, kicking and dodging. The round ended when Doku delivered a shattering kick under his opponent's chin that launched him into the air. Doku disappeared from the ground and everyone wondered where he was until they heard a shout. They looked up and saw crushing axe kick delivered to the air born Uchiha who then rocketed into the ground.

Iruka called the match and ran over to inspect Sasuke who was obviously not moving. Checking the boy's vitals he called out, "Someone go get the nurse!" when now one moved he looked up and yelled "NOW!" Two or Three student s then took off at a dead run to get the medic, scared at what had happened. Iruka looked in concern and awe at Doku who just stood there with his hood up and covering his face. He couldn't believe that power this boy had shown, even a chunin would have quite a bit of trouble with the speed, skill and strength he had just born witness to.


	4. Chapter 4

Aura Song

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Own Naruto, I do not!

A few weeks had past since the fall of Sasuke to Doku on the first day of Academy. When ever the young blond was around the tension in the air was so palpable one would think they could slice it with a knife. Everyone kept clear and where careful not to give him a reason to attack. There fear was well placed since his power level grew day by day even if it was by small margins. His training when from sunrise till the academy began then afterwards he was right back in the thick of it.

If the children had avoided him before at the command of their parents, they now blatantly _ran _as their fear dictated. Word of the fight had spread far across Konoha and many people now cursed twice as bad as he passed them in the streets. The civilians would no longer throw things at him but the buzz of hushed whispering was now twice as loud. Even the people who didn't think he was the Kyuubi incarnate shivered as he past. They wondered where the energetic little boy had gone and what had caused the violent monster to appear.

Doku ignored the buzz as he went his way home after a day of training. The sun was just dipping below the horizon and he was semi-tired. The Warm air had caused him to leave his cloak and hood at home that day so people had gotten a good look at his carnage-lustful gaze and most took notice that dark violet now replaced the bright blue they once where.

One moment he was walking and the next saw him jump back as a kunai landed where he once stood. Doku landed in a crouch and glanced left and right. Closing his eyes he let the various scents the permeated the streets wash over him. There! He located the smell of steel, blood and old dirt from within one of the overgrown trees just above a dango shop and sent a kunai of his own in that direction. He was awarded with the appearance of a hooded shinobi who walked out of a cloud of smoke and stood a few yards away; he wore a chunin's green vest. "Who are you?" Doku's question was low and there was a slight growl behind the words. The ninja gave a short, clipped laugh and took a step forward. "I don't give my name to the damned, but rest assured. This day will be your last!" With that he leapt forward and brandished a kunai in each hand. He swung at Doku and was mildly surprised when the boy brought up a kunai of his own to block.

"Well done demon! It seems you will at least make this somewhat fun for me." They slowly circled each other till Doku leapt forward with a cry that promised pain to who ever he was against. His attack was knocked aside before Doku felt a knee burry itself into his stomach. The blond boy was sent careening into the front wall of the building behind him. The ninja let a smile spread under his mask, certain that the demon had bit the dust with that but it only lasted a moment as he felt a sting in his back.

Looking over his shoulder he saw Doku with a kunai buried to the hilt between his ribs. The shadow coughed once and tasted blood. He swiftly turned and knocked the boy's hand of the kunai before taking him by the collar of his shirt and landing a punch on the boys face. The force sent Doku back a few yards as the assassin pulled the offending knife from his back only to be blow apart as the exploding tag ignited and combusted. It rained blood on the street. Doku looked around and saw that the people who had watched the fight with hope that the scourge would soon be lifted covered in the gore of his opponent. Know one knew that he had had to use some of Kurama's chakra to boost his speed and defense, if he had not then that initial blow would have ended him, it was the only thing that had allowed him to prevail against the chunin.

The awed and frighten stares didn't bother him. Not until they began throwing anything they could reach at him. Items pelted him as he raised his arms to protect his head and face. Cries of "Monster" "Beast" and "Demon" rose louder and louder until Doku had decided enough was enough. He screamed to the heavens and the amount of crimson and blue swirling chakra that exploded brought everyone to their knees. The oppressive feeling of his killing intent leeched every ounce of light, life and joy out of the surrounding crowd.

Once he felt that the crowd had had enough he drop his onslaught and began the rest of the walk home. An hour passed before he climbed the stairs to what no one would call an apartment. The boy opened the door and began to strip of his blood stained clothes. He walked into his room and threw the offending clothes into a small hamper in the corner and turned to the bathroom door. "Nice work out there kid," Doku spun and crouched in one motion and let fly a few shuriken, all of which where picked out of the air by a youngish looking woman with grey blue hair pulled up into a spiky pony tail. She wore a shirt of fishnet under an open tan coat that reached to her knees. For pant she wore a pair of fishnet shorts under a brown skirt with shin amour and basic ninja sandals. This was one Mitarashi Anko.

"Who are you?" the question from Doku's mouth was dripping poison and danger. "Hold your horse's kid; I just wanted to meet the academy student who slaughtered a high ranking chunin, like I said, good job out there." Doku's expression didn't change in the least. "You still haven't answered my question, who are you?" a kunai was once more in his grip. He slowly approached the amused looking kunoichi who vanished from her seat. In an instant Doku felt his wrist jacked into the air and reversed so that he was holding the blade against his own spine. He could feel hot breath on his neck and a deadly whisper caressed his ear. "I'm someone who has taken an interest in you kid. I'm Anko and I like you style: no bullshit whatsoever, and not hesitant in the least, to end another's life. I think you will be my student!"


	5. Chapter 5

Aura Song

Chapter: Statement

Due to circumstances beyond my control I must hear by declare that **AURA SONG **is now being discontinued. Any who whish to adopt my story: please send me an PM with a sample of your work and I will decide by the end of next week who will be chosen to continue my literary journey. Thank you for your understanding

With love

The Nine_TailedSandwhichMaster


End file.
